


You Don't Dream Anymore

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, No Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-27
Updated: 2003-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-27 05:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12074124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: A day in the life of Brian after Justin is gone.





	You Don't Dream Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Sometimes you wake up and don't remember falling asleep.

Sometimes a cold sweat breaks out and your heart speeds up and you didn't even take anything yet.

Sometimes you're overwhelmed with thoughts and worries and what ifs and then it hits you that you don't care.

Sometimes is everyday anymore.

Some days you get to work and go numbly through the mechanics of your job. You move like you're in molasses. Everything gets snail slow. Yesterdays blood pumps thick through your veins and it all feels like drowning in quicksand.

Some days you rush home. Head straight for your shower and turn the knob marked H all the way to the left. The cold air in your bedroom is stale and hard to breathe. And you stay in the shower for a long, long time.

Some days after you stumble from the bathroom with your skin died red with heat you lounge around in your living roomnaked, cuz you can. Keeping your thoughts boring and mundane so as to avoid what you've been avoiding.

Some days you hit the bars early. The bars, the clubs, the usual. Like clockwork you make your way down Liberty Avenue.Casual sex and designer drugs and all the things you got up for this morning. They can't be as empty as they feel. And at 2 or3 or whenever, when you've tired yourself out, you head back to a home that is always the same. The same dull colors, the same pretentious atmosphere, the same unbreathable air.

You don't think about how suspended your life is. Won't think about how much you ache. You fall asleep from shear exhaustion.And when you wake up you'll do it all over again. And you won't remember this moment. 

And sometimes, when you know you wont recall what is thought and what is realized, you think about how empty things arewithout a little sunshine. And you yearn for someone you don't want to need. And when you fall asleep, you won't dream.

Because sometimes you don't dream anymore.


End file.
